


Black Lace on Sweat

by From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lace Kink, M/M, Top!Sam, Wincest-established, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind/pseuds/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind
Summary: Dean has a surprise for Sam and it goes well.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Black Lace on Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a kinky little something floating around my brain.

Sam stepped into the motel room and looked around for his brother. He noticed the bathroom door was closed and called out.  
“Hey Dean? You in there?”  
“Yeah, I’m here, be out in a sec.”

Inside the tiny bathroom Dean took one last look at himself in the mirror, drew a deep breath and then exited the room.

“What the fuck is that?” Sam exclaimed as soon as his brother entered the room.  
Immediately Dean shrunk in on himself.  
“I knew this was a stupid idea.” He muttered as he turned to flee back into the safety of the bathroom.

The moment the words had left his mouth, Sam knew it was the wrong thing to say as Dean slouched down and turned to leave the room, flushing bright red as he did.  
“No Dean, wait!” Sam called holding his hands out in a halting motion.  
Dean stopped and turned back to face his brother. Sam slowly approached him and stopped in from of Dean.  
“Where did you get this?” He asked.  
“I...um...remembered you said something about liking lace so I picked it up a couple of months ago when we were in Vegas.” Dean said. “Do you like it?”  
Dean looked up shyly into his brothers lust blown eyes and his pupils dilated in response.  
Sam swallowed and readjusted his now rock hard cock in his pants as he stared down at Dean.  
“Do I...do I like it?” He asked as he reached out and stroked the material. “Fuck yes!”  
Dean was wearing a two piece lingerie set made of black lace. The camisole top was held together by a thick red ribbon tied in a bow in the middle of his chest. As Sam began to circle him he saw another bow at the back of Deans neck. The panties were identical black lace that barely held Deans cock and were also tied in the back with the same wide red ribbon. Sam reached out and toyed with the bow situated just above the crack of Deans ass.  
“You did this for me?” He asked as he walked back around to Deans front.  
“Yeah.”  
“Best brother ever.” Sam said as he drew Dean in for a fierce, heated kiss.  
When they broke apart Sam ran his hands over the soft material, brushing his thumbs across Deans nipples, barely visible beneath the black lace. Dean moaned as Sam bent down to kiss and suck at his neck while one large hand slid down to cup his, oh so hard, cock.  
Dean slid his hands up under the multiple layers of shirts his brother was wearing and gently stroked his hard abs before sending one hand South to palm over the stone hard erection straining against his jeans.  
“Looks like you need a hand with that.” Dean smirked as he pulled away from Sams mouth and dropped to his knees.  
Looking up at his brothers face, Dean made quick work of Sams belt, button and zip and before the younger Winchester could react, he was throwing his head back and groaning in ecstasy as Dean swallowed him down. His thick fingers gripped Deans short hair as his brother sucked and licked on his dick like a starving man at a buffet. Dean knew exactly how hard to suck, exactly where to flick his tongue to draw out those dirty sounds and exactly how deep to take Sam into his throat to drive his brother right to the edge but not over it, and Dean used every piece of that information on him that night. When the taste of Sams pre-cum became heavier on his tongue Dean knew it was time to move onto the main event and get that telephone pole his brother called a cock as deeply in his ass as possible.  
Pulling off Sams dick, Dean stood and drew his brother in for a deep, frantic kiss while he worked the multiple coats, shirts and tees up and over his head, then lead him the few short steps to the bed. When the backs of Deans legs connected with the mattress Sam gave a little push and Dean fell backward into the bed and waited for his lover to devour him.  
Sam leaned over the older man and again kissed him roughly before moving his lips along his jaw and down his neck, nipping and sucking until he moved along Deans collar bone, tasting every spare inch of exposed flesh. His left hand ran down Deans lace covered torso, the material sliding to the sides to expose his muscled stomach, allowing Sam to run his palms against the heated flesh. His mouth continued to travel down across the soft, black lace and he soon latched onto Deans right nipple, sucking and nipping the hardened nub through the material, causing Dean to release a deep, pleasured moan.  
Sams hand moved up to toy with the bow on Deans chest. He looked up at his brother and gave him a dirty grin before diving in to attack his left nipple. So far he hadn’t even touched Deans penis which was straining against the small patch of lace but every so often Sams cock would brunch against it causing Dean to buck, but even that tiny amount of friction disappeared as Sam worked his way lower, down Deans stomach, across his hips until finally his mouth came level with Deans aching cock. His hot breath ghosted across the hardened appendage and Dean gave a pornographic groan when Sam finally lowered his mouth to suck at the pulsing organ through the lace. Dean threaded his fingers in his brother hair and pulled at it gently as Sam spread his legs and found the tip of Deans constrained cock and sucked on it, occasionally running his tongue under the lace and ribbon to lick at his balls.  
“Fuck, Sam! Now! Fuck me now!” Dean begged but Sam just kept sucking hard on Deans lace covered dick while massaging his own balls with one hand, seriously considering if he could make his brother cum just like this, because Sam was 100% sure that he, himself, certainly could.  
Deans pleading along with the tugging at his hair made Sam leave his position kneeling on the floor between his brothers legs and stand. Placing one knee on the bed he cupped Deans heavy balls and slipped his middle finger beneath the thick ribbon disappearing into Deans crack and fingered his hole. His eyebrows raised when his finger brushed against the hard rubber of a butt plug.  
“Look at you, all needy and prepared for me.” He growled.  
“Fuck yes Sammy!” Dean whimpered as he ground down on the plug his brother was playing with. “Need you now!”  
Never one to deny Dean when he was begging, Sam flipped him onto his stomach and pulled him onto his knees. And toyed with the plug again.  
“Lube?” He asked.  
“Don’t...don’t need it.” Dean panted out. “There’s enough.”  
With a dark smile Sam slowly pulled the large toy from his brothers ass causing him to whimper at the loss. Sam held Deans cheeks apart and watched as his stretched hole tried to clench around nothing before he pressed two fingers in and twisted and stretched them in the well lubed and prepared hole.  
“Please Sam, I’m ready!” Dean almost cried.  
Sam pulled his fingers out and, pushing the ribbon to the side, he lined his eager, leaking cock up with the beautiful ass in front of him and proceeded to push in slowly, as much as not to hurt Dean with the stretch but also to prolong the moment and give himself a chance to calm down and not blow like a teenager.  
Dean felt the stretch and slide of his brothers cock as he slowly entered him and moaned dirtily as his eyes rolled back with relief. It wasn’t often that Sam topped but when he did it was fucking awesome. Dean shuddered with pleasure as an electric feeling ran from his toes up through his body when Sam finally bottomed out, completely filling Dean in the most deliciously sinful way. After just a few moments he pulled back and pressed back in again and Dean was sent to heaven.  
The drag of the ribbon against Sams cock added a whole new level of pleasure. Deans ass was tight. It would almost suck him in and grip him tightly and that was always enough to have Sam racing to completion but the feeling of the soft satin may have just added a new fetish to his kink list. He covered Dean with his body as he slowly pulled out and pushed back into the beautiful heat . His hands running over the lace on Deans torso and his chest. He closed his eyes and relished the feeling of the soft black material trapped between his chest and Deans back as he slowly continued to fuck into his brother. When Dean began to whimper beneath him he knew he was getting close. Pushing back up he grabbed onto Deans hips and began to thrust in earnest, hard and fast snaps of his hips, pushing and pulling Dean onto his dick, and by the filthy moans coming from the other man he knew he must have been nailing his prostate every time.  
Sam hadn’t removed his jeans and the bite of the metallic zipper against the back of Deans thighs was just on extra level of pleasure for the man. There was no humanly possible way he was able to hold back the moans and cries of pleasure when Sam kicked up a gear and began pounding his ass, hitting his prostate with every pass and making Deans neglected cock weep clear thigh fluid. With both hands supporting him and he was thrown back and forth like a rag doll into the thick appendage occupying his ass he was unable to take a hand to himself and almost cried in relief when he felt one of Sams large palms press against his aching dick.  
With out even breaking rhythm Sam released Deans hips and pressed on hand against his erection while pulling at the bow with the other. As soon as the lace loosened he grasped Deans rock hard cock and began stroking him with the lace wrapped between his palm and Deans flesh. He could feel his orgasm racing up through him and could only pray his brother would meet him when it arrived.  
The moment Dean felt Sam wrap the lace around his dick and begin long hard strokes he knew it wasn’t going to take long. He could feel the electric build of his climax growing deep in his stomach and began pushing harder back onto his brothers dick before thrusting into the iron grip around his cock. It only took a matter of moments before he came hard and fast, his arms giving way as he cried out with pleasure and relief, face planting onto the bedding, not caring as Sam continued to plough his ass.  
After Dean came and collapsed in front of him, Sam gripped his hips again and in six short, deep hard thrusts he filled his brothers ass with his own release, groaning long and deep, before collapsing, himself, along Deans back.  
They stayed like that, tangled together, panting and sweaty for several minutes, just basking in the afterglow of their sex. Finally Dean began to squirm under Sams large form.  
“Get off me. You’re heavy.” He mumbled into the bedspread as he reached back to swat at Sam.  
Sam chuckled and pulled his soft cock from Deans ass before pulling Dean onto his side and spooning around his back. He fiddled with the ribbons on deans front, which had come loose during their tryst.  
“That was amazing.” He said, placing a tender kiss on Deans shoulder. “I really liked your outfit.”  
“Really? I couldn’t tell.” Dean said with a satisfied smile.

§§§§§§

Several months late Dean had left Sam at the motel room to go wash and wax his beloved Baby. Picking up a six pack and some burgers on the way back he juggled the food and drinks as he made his way back into the room. Turning to announce his presence he looked up to see Sam laid out on his bed, dressed head to toe in a red mesh body stocking. The only part not covered was his groin, which Sam was making use of by stroking his hard cock. Dean swallowed as his mouth went dry and his own cock hardened in lightening speed.  
“S...Sammy?” He stammered.  
“Hey Dean, just wanted to return the favour. What do you think?” Sam asked low and seductive.  
“Um...” With all the blood in his groin, Deans brain was completely lost for words.  
“Doors still open.” Sam observed.  
With the back of his foot, Dean kicked the door closed.  
“Well don’t just stand there, come and get it.” Sam said.  
The beer made it onto the table but the burgers weren’t so lucky. Deans jacket hit the floor as he leapt across the room to join his brother on the bed where he planned to ‘get it and cum’.

**Author's Note:**

> I own not the Winchester’s, but any mistakes or errors are all mine.  
> Loved it?  
> Hate it?  
> Let me know.  
> (Has been edited for some spelling mistakes)


End file.
